Steven Universe: one-shots e historias cortas
by rlc2001
Summary: Historias cortas (menos de 3 partes), one-shots y drabbles sobre los personajes y situaciones de la serie Steven Universe. Habrá un poco de todos los géneros y un poco de todos los ships.
1. Tuya para la eternidad (Stevonnie)

\- Steven.

Muy despacio, Garnet se acercó. Con mucho cuidado, colocó la mano sobre su hombro. Era la primera vez que sentía el hueso de su clavícula. Aún de espaldas, era evidente lo mucho que había bajado de peso.

"¿Y cómo podría ser de otra manera?" Pensó Garnet. "Hace más de un mes que casi no come nada".

El chico tocó la mano de Garnet. Solo ella y su padre habían logrado penetrar por momentos el muro de tristeza que Steven había creado a su alrededor.

\- ¿Por qué, Garnet? ¿Por qué?

Steven se volvió hacia ella, y Garnet tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no retroceder. Le costó mucho trabajo retener las lágrimas al verlo de frente. ¡Se veía tan distinto al Steven lleno de vida y alegría que siempre había conocido!

Se veía pálido, macilento. Tras de ella, Perla y Amatista no pudieron contener un gemido. Perla comenzó a llorar abiertamente, y ni siquiera Amatista pudo aligerar la situación con una de sus bromas.

\- Dime, Garnet. Por favor... No puedo preguntarle a nadie más.

Garnet se quitó los lentes. Le dolía tanto ver a Steven tan apagado, tan triste... Era como si hubiera muerto parte de él, dejando sólo un fantasma de llanto y desesperación.

\- Steven... si con mi visión pudiera verle un sentido a todo esto, te lo diría. Creo que aún tendremos que descubrirlo.

Steven se volvió, dándole la espalda.

\- Quiero estar solo, Garnet. Por favor.

Garnet suspiró.

\- Steven, tu no... -comenzó a decir Perla, pero Garnet la interrumpió.

\- Perla, basta. Dejémoslo solo.

Tomando a Perla y Amatista por los hombros, las encaminó hacia el portal.

\- Debemos irnos. Steven, vamos a una misión.

\- Sí. Está bien.

Las gemas de cristal se dirigieron al portal y desaparecieron. Steven subió las escaleras hasta su cama y se sentó. El suave contacto del cobertor en sus manos lo hizo voltear. Esbozó una leve sonrisa.

"Connie durmió en esta cama", pensó. "Pero ahora... ya no está".

Sus manos se crisparon sobre el cobertor mientras su rostro se contraía en una mueca de dolor. Iba a llorar otra vez. Lloraba tanto y durante tanto tiempo que cada vez que terminaba, creía que ya no era posible que pudiera llorar de nuevo. Pero cada vez que la recordaba, cada vez que entendía que jamás la volvería a ver o escuchar, sentía que el dolor le cerraba la garganta y le cortaba la respiración. Y solo encontraba un alivio momentáneo en el llanto.

La muerte de Connie había sido tan inesperada y brutal como el ataque de las rubíes. Llegaron en el momento menos oportuno. Connie había ido con sus padres al templo, y ella se iba a quedar allí toda la noche. Habían hecho planes juntos para esas horas, y solo salieron un momento para llevarlos a los Maheswaran al automóvil.

La nave aterrizó casi sin ruido, y por eso no se dieron cuenta hasta que escucharon el grito de guerra de las rubíes. Pero no eran solamente las cinco que ellos conocían, las acompañaba un pequeño ejército que se fusionó en tres rubíes gigantes antes del ataque. Y había otras gemas, de una clase que ellos nunca habían visto.

Era imposible huir. Tan pronto como los vio, Steven hizo una burbuja para proteger a Connie y a sus padres. Pero las rubíes atacaron coordinadamente y lograron romperla. Steven retrocedió con su escudo y le gritó a Connie:

\- ¡Llévate a tus padres! ¡Huye de aquí!

Steven les cubrió la retirada, pero pronto se vio abrumado por los enemigos. Afortunadamente, las gemas de cristal llegaron y la batalla se equilibró. Entonces atacaron las otras gemas, lanzando rayos blancos parecidos a descargas eléctricas.

Connie había logrado poner a sus padres a cubierto tras unas rocas, y contempló angustiada que las atacantes ganaban terreno otra vez. Su espada estaba en el templo, pero no había tiempo de ir por ella. De todas maneras, se escapó de los brazos de su madre y corrió hacia la batalla.

\- ¡Connie! ¿Qué haces? ¡Regresa aquí! –le gritó su padre.

\- ¡Steven me necesita! ¡Aquí estarán a salvo!–respondió sin dejar de correr.

"Nos fusionaremos y podremos luchar con ventaja", pensó. Pero nunca logró hacerlo. Las rubíes pequeñas la vieron llegar y la atacaron. Connie luchó cuerpo a cuerpo hasta donde le fue posible. Aunque estaba bien entrenada, el calor de las rubíes quemaba su piel. Golpearlas le producía heridas y ampollas, y ni siquiera podía sujetarlas con la fuerza suficiente para lanzarlas.

Herida y cansada, se las arregló para llegar muy cerca de Steven. El peleaba con fría determinación, apartando a las rubíes con golpes de escudo y haciendo retroceder a las gemas desconocidas. Pero su retaguardia estaba descubierta, y Connie reparó en que una de las gemas desconocidas estaba a punto de atacar a Steven.

\- ¡Cuidado, Steven! –gritó, y corrió para utilizar su cuerpo como escudo.

El rayo la golpeó de lleno. Connie sintió que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contraían a la vez. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de sentir dolor antes de comenzar a desvanecerse.

Al oír el grito de Connie, Steven volteó. La vio caer, y todavía consiguió ver que ella volteaba para mirarlo antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

\- ¡Conniiieeee! ¡Noooo! – Grito Steven, y trató de correr hacia ella. Pero el enemigo no cejaba en su ataque y le impedía abrirse paso. Se puso tan furioso que comenzó a golpear y lanzar escudos con toda su fuerza. Su burbuja se transformó en un erizo de púas afiladas, y lastimaba a sus enemigos de tal forma que tenían que volver a sus gemas.

Cuando logró llegar junto a Connie, la tomó inmediatamente entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo estaba completamente laxo, exangüe.

\- ¡Connie, por favor! ¡No te mueras! –Grito Steven, desesperado.

Siguiendo un súbito impulso, la besó en la boca. Fue la primera y la única vez que sus labios tocaron los de ella.

Inmediatamente, las múltiples heridas de Connie se cerraron.

Pero sus poderes no fueron suficientes para resucitarla. Y la Dra. Maheswaran tampoco pudo hacer nada por su hija.

Sobre el buró de cama estaba su teléfono celular. Steven lo tomó, y nuevamente miró cada una de las fotos que se habían tomado juntos. Decenas de momentos maravillosos desfilaron ante su mirada. Pero ya no le proporcionaban ni siquiera el alivio del recuerdo. Tomó el teléfono y lo estrelló contra el piso.

"¡No es justo! ¡Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de decirle que la amaba! "

Eso era en realidad lo que más le dolía. Steven nunca había vivido una muerte, y apenas se imaginaba lo mucho que extrañaría a Connie en los años venideros. Pero lo atormentaba la idea de que ya jamás podría confesarle su amor.

En los últimos tiempos había intentado hacerlo, pero la pena y el nerviosismo se lo impedían siempre. A cambio, buscaba más momentos para tomar sus manos, para abrazarla, estrecharla, y tocar la piel que su ropa dejaba al descubierto. Y unos días antes del ataque, cuando miraban el mar, hubo un momento en que se miraron a los ojos y se perdieron en ellos. Connie, con su blusa sin mangas se veía tan hermosa...

Steven comenzó a acercarse muy lentamente, y ella no retrocedió. Y justo cuando creía haber reunido el valor para besarla, Perla se acercó y los llamó. Sólo se dio cuenta que había interrumpido un momento muy íntimo cuando estuvo casi junto a ellos. Y aunque se deshizo en disculpas mientras se iba, ambos se sintieron muy avergonzados por el hecho de los hubieran descubierto.

"Pero Perla no tiene la culpa", pensó Steven. "¡Yo tuve la culpa! ¡Debí declararme desde antes, y entonces quizá..."

"¡No! Debía haberme alejado de ella. Eso es. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió permitirle que siguiera siendo mi amiga?".

Lanzó un puñetazo con tal fuerza que rompió la cubierta de madera de la pared.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Debí ser más fuerte aquella vez, cuando logramos escapar de la nave de Peridot y Jaspe! Si le hubiera dicho a la cara que no quería ser su amigo... Creo... que ella se hubiera sentido muy triste. Pero por lo menos ahora sabría que donde quiera que estuviera, estaría viva y bien".

Un sonido repentino lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Parecían unos pasos que se alejaban de la puerta. Cuando bajó, encontró un sobre amarillo justo al frente. Lo tomó y la rasgó con ansiedad. Dentro del sobre venía una sencilla hoja blanca doblada, y otros dos sobres unidos formando un pequeño paquete. Desdobló la hoja y leyó:

 _Steven Universe:_

 _Estoy cumpliendo con la última voluntad de mi hija. Ella me pidió que te entregara el paquete sellado que venía en el sobre. No sé qué es. Tuve que luchar con todas mis fuerzas para no abrirlo._

 _Espero que sepas apreciar la devoción inaudita que mi hija sentía por ti._

 _Dra. Priyanka Maheswaran._

Así que ella había dejado el paquete. No la había visto desde el funeral de Connie.

Su padre había insistió en que fueran para despedirse de ella y dar sus condolencias a los padres. Pero Steven no pudo soportar más de unos momentos. En su féretro, Connie parecía dormir. Le habían puesto un hermoso vestido blanco, con una corona de flores. Y al pie del féretro, los señores Maheswaran lloraban desesperadamente. Parecían haber envejecido 20 años.

Aquel día, Steven había salido corriendo. Pero esta vez supo que debía hablar con la madre de Connie. Rápidamente salió, y logró ver a la Sra. Maheswaran alejándose por la playa. Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero ella no pareció darse por enterada. No volteó ni aminoró el paso, y Steven decidió no insistir más.

Regresó a la casa y abrió el sobre delgado. En el interior había una carta escrita por los dos lados con hermosa letra. Steven la desdobló ansiosamente y comenzó a leer:

 _Amado Steven:_

 _Si llegas a leer esta carta, quiere decir que yo ya no estoy en este mundo. Conozco a mis padres, y sé que nunca hubieran podido encontrarla a menos que yo faltase._

 _Eres mi Steven. Te conozco, y sé que estarás muy triste con lo que pasó. Quizá más de lo que yo misma puedo imaginar. Sé muy bien que debes estar arrepentido de haberme dado tu amistad. De permitir que formara parte de tu universo. Por eso he reescrito y vuelto a ocultar esta carta más veces de lo que te imaginas, así que puedes estar seguro de que lo que te digo es exactamente lo que sentía en los últimos momentos de mi vida._

 _Ante todo, quiero que sepas que te amo, y ya desde hace tiempo empecé a pensar en una vida a tu lado. Sé que tú también me quieres, y ahora creo... Tengo la fuerte sensación de que me quieres tanto como yo a ti. Sé que no me equivoco, y al fin estaba reuniendo el valor para declararme y darte el regalo que viene con esta carta. Lo que nunca supe bien era cuándo sería el momento oportuno. Decidí que te haría ver mi amor de mil maneras; corriendo riesgos, si era necesario. Y cuando tuviera todos los indicios, me declararía. Imaginé mil veces el momento en que lo haría: tomaría tus manos, te mirara a los ojos y besaría por fin tus labios tan anhelados._

 _Sé que no era una fantasía. Tus ojos me lo decían, tu cuerpo buscaba el contacto... Tus manos me tocaban cada vez más, y más. Pero tú, mi tímido y adorado Steven, no podías decírmelo todavía. Y yo ya no podía soportarlo más. Sería yo quien diera el primer paso, y terminaría al fin con este sufrimiento de los dos._

 _Quisiera que no te sientas culpable por lo que pasó. Recuerda que hice el juramento de que siempre te protegería. Y para hacerlo, mi propia seguridad tenía que estar en último lugar. Tú trataste de que yo no lo pensara así, porque siempre íbamos a luchar juntos. Pero entre más misiones teníamos, más me daba cuenta de que no podíamos estar juntos en todo momento. Y también, entre más te conocía, más te amaba, y más se reforzaba el juramento en mi mente. Por eso tomaba riesgos que a ti te parecieron excesivos. Las misiones se ponían cada vez más peligrosas, y no quería que hubiera la menor posibilidad de que alguien te dañara. No, mientras yo pudiera evitarlo._

 _Fui yo quien eligió, y lo hice por amor a ti. Por el ser maravilloso que eres. El ser a quien tantas personas amamos... No quería morir; pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por ti, si no había otra opción._

 _¿Y sabes una cosa? Me siento muy feliz y privilegiada de ser la primera mujer que te declara su amor. Si aún estuviera viva, ten la seguridad de que me hubiera entregado a ti totalmente, con cada célula de mi cuerpo. Estaba ansiosa por tener una vida a tu lado. Primero crecer juntos, casarnos cuando fuera apropiado... me hubiera encantado verte jugar con nuestros hijos, sin importar que vinieran tiempos de paz o de guerra._

 _Antes de ti, mi vida era gris y vacía. Aunque no era infeliz, no tenía verdaderos motivos para sentirme viva. Sólo tenía mis libros, el mar, la playa y mis mundos imaginarios. Tú cambiaste todo eso. Me hiciste conocer el amor, la amistad y la felicidad. Tenía el amor de mis padres, pero... Bueno, tú sabes; son demasiado estrictos. Pero hasta eso cambiaste tú. Gracias a ti, mi madre fue diferente conmigo, me dio más libertad. Le tuve mucho más confianza, y yo comencé a disfrutar de esos pequeños placeres que todos los demás dan por sentados. ¿Recuerdas que contigo me comí mi primera rosquilla?_

 _Por favor, acepta el regalo que viene con esta carta. Llévalo contigo a donde vayas. Será como tu gema; y mientras lo lleves puesto, será como si yo estuviera a tu lado._

 _Te pido un último favor, Steven. Enséñale esta carta a mi mamá. Estoy segura de que ella entenderá el mensaje que le quiero dar con eso._

 _Adiós, amado mío. Recuerda siempre que tú me abriste las puertas a la vida y el amor. Y cuando el dolor por fin te deje volver a sentir emociones hermosas, espero que te sientas feliz y orgulloso de saber que lograste rescatar a un alma triste. ¡Ah! Y tú tenías toda la razón: el que Lisa se casara con Archimicarus era el mejor final que podía tener la saga._

 _Tuya para la eternidad:_

 _Connie._

Cuando terminó, Steven dobló la carta, la apretó contra su pecho y volvió a llorar. Pero ahora, por primera vez desde la muerte de Connie, sentía algo más que dolor y desesperación. Su amada se las había arreglado para que él la escuchara una vez más. Para reconfortarlo y cobijarlo en su infinito dolor. Y le había dicho las palabras que él nunca se atrevió a pronunciar.

Abrió el sobre más pequeño. Era un collar, con un dije de ámbar en forma de corazón y letras incrustadas en plata labrada. En el corazón se veían las iniciales de ambos; y abajo, en letras pequeñas y claras: "Equipo mermelada".

Con el rostro crispado, Steven se llevó el dije a la frente. Las emociones lo inundaban, y solamente podía pensar: "¡Connie! ¡Mi Connie!".

Besó el dije. Y al contacto con sus labios, su gema y el dije comenzaron a refulgir, llenándolo de una sensación de paz. Cerró los ojos, y vio ante el a Connie, con el hermoso vestido blanco y turquesa que llevaba el día en que se hicieron amigos. Se veía tan hermosa y radiante que por fin pudo sonreír.

Tomó el collar y se lo puso. El dije se sentía tibio sobre su pecho.

Se sintió agradecido de que la Sra. Maheswaran le trajese el último regalo de Connie. Y por primera vez en semanas, pudo pensar en alguien más que en ella y en sí mismo.

"Los señores Maheswaran. ¡Ni siquiera había pensado en ellos! Yo perdí a mi amada y mi mejor amiga, ¡pero ellos perdieron a su hija!".

Recordó la última petición de Connie, y el sentimiento de urgencia lo invadió. Secó sus lágrimas y salió de la casa, buscando al león con su mirada. Estaba recostado en un extremo de la barandilla, y parecía contento de verlo. Steven se abrazó a su melena y lo acarició.

\- Perdona por abandonarte tanto tiempo, amigo. Me he sentido tan triste...

El león emitió un gruñido, y Steven se sintió seguro de que lo comprendía.

\- Necesito que me lleves a casa de los Maheswaran.

El león se inclinó para que Steven lo montara, y muy pronto desaparecieron por el portal. El viaje duró solo un instante, y ambos se vieron frente a la casa los padres de Connie.

Resueltamente, tocó el timbre. Tardaron mucho en abrir. Pero al fin, la Sra. Maheswaran apareció.

\- ¿Qué estás buscando aquí? –dijo molesta-. Mi esposo está enfermo, y no tengo tiempo para atenderte.

\- Lo siento, Sra. Maheswaran, y discúlpeme por favor. Pero tengo algo para usted. De parte de Connie.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – se sorprendió ella.

\- La carta que me entregó. Ella quería que usted también la leyera.

Él le tendió la carta, y ella comenzó a leer en silencio. Tuvo que interrumpirse varias veces para limpiarse las lágrimas y sollozar. Steven se sentía incómodo, pero no pensó en retirarse. Si podía ayudarla en algo, lo haría. Aunque solo fuera para que ella desquitara su enojo y su dolor.

Cuando la Sra. Maheswaran terminó, volteó a ver varias veces a Steven y a la carta. Parecía no poder creer que él fuera aquel de quien hablaba su hija.

Al fin, ella sostuvo la carta contra su pecho un instante. Se secó las lágrimas y recompuso su voz.

\- Pasa, por favor. Siéntate.

Steven se sentó. Ella tomó asiento en el sillón lateral y respiró varias veces antes de hablarle.

\- ¿Sabes, Steven? La extraño tanto... Simplemente, no puedo creer que ya no esté. Es como... ¡Como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón!

Se tapó la cara y sollozó. Steven sintió que las lágrimas asomaban en sus propios ojos.

\- Señora... Yo hubiera dado mi vida por la de ella. De verdad.

La Sra. Maheswaran descubrió su cara. Steven continuó:

\- Yo... incluso intenté revivirla. Pero mis poderes...

Comenzó a llorar, mientras ella lo observaba.

\- Lo sé. Te vi besarla, y sabía que era para intentar curarla. Ella me contó sobre tu... saliva sanadora y cómo curaste sus ojos.

Steven se sorprendió tanto que dejó de llorar.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Ella le contó?

\- Sí. Los últimos días me contó muchas cosas. Me hablaba de sus misiones. –Suspiró.- Yo tenía tanto miedo. Pero ella se veía tan feliz y entusiasmada...

Hizo una pausa mientras Steven la miraba.

\- ¿Sabes Steven? Te juro que pensé que era una buena madre. De verdad. Creí que... al controlar todo lo que hacía, le evitaría muchos problemas.

Miró la carta que sostenía en sus manos. La besó y continuó diciendo:

\- Pero desde aquella vez en el hospital, me di cuenta de que lo único que logré fue no dejar vivir a mi hija. Y lo que dice en esta carta me lo confirma.

\- Señora...

Ella levantó la mano para detenerlo.

\- Yo soñaba con ver a mi hija como una profesionista exitosa. Una mujer realizada, alegre, feliz... casada con un buen muchacho, entregada a sus hijos y su trabajo... ¡Qué tontería!

Las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar por sus ojos. Pero ahora era distinto. Apretó los labios.

\- Los padres no debemos querer que los hijos sean nada en concreto. Nuestros hijos deben ser felices, y nosotros solamente deberíamos educarlos y darles las herramientas necesarias para ello... ¡Y mi hija era feliz contigo!

Desdobló la carta y la puso casi frente al rostro de Steven.

\- Mira esta carta... Habla de amor, de felicidad, de diversión... De esperanza por el futuro. Estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por la persona que amaba. ¿Qué otra cosa mejor podría haber querido para ella?

Se plantó frente al chico y lo tomó por los hombros.

\- En sus últimos dos años de su vida, mi hija se transformó en una mujer. Y eso fue gracias a ti. Quizá la hiciste crecer demasiado rápido, pero...

Se interrumpió. Steve la miró.

\- Señora. Ella creció muy rápido por sí misma. Mi Connie... Su hija... Era una verdadera maravilla.

Siguiendo un impulso súbito, se incorporó y la abrazó. Ella correspondió al abrazo y ambos lloraron.

\- Creo que jamás podré guardarte rencor, Steven Universe. Hubieras sido un excelente yerno.

Un rato después, Steven se alejaba de la casa de los Maheswaran. La señora lo había invitado a regresar cuando quisiera.

\- Serás bien recibido, Steven. Tienes que recuperar tu carta. Yo se la mostraré a mi esposo. Lo haré comprender.

Steven encontró al león, y juntos se elevaron por los aires. Se sentía mejor después de haberles dado un poco de consuelo a los padres de Connie. La brisa de la tarde se sentía tan fresca en su rostro... Estaba empezando a sentir nuevamente emociones hermosas.

Quizá el tiempo lograría curar la herida de su corazón.

Su mirada cayó en el dije de Connie. Las palabras "Equipo mermelada" refulgían al sol de la tarde. En esa joya estaban guardados los recuerdos de los dos años más hermosos de su vida.

Amorosamente, la tomó entre sus dedos y le dio un beso.

\- Connie, amor mío. Estarás orgullosa de mí. Te lo prometo.


	2. ¿Cómo podré vivir sin ella? (Stevidot)AU

Es el primer día de clases. El inicio del séptimo grado. Se supone que debería estar emocionado, igual que todos los años. Pero esta vez es imposible. Me siento tan triste, y mi mente está a tantos miles de kilómetros de distancia... En Suiza, para ser exacto.

Trato de no suspirar. Ya tengo bastantes problemas como para que el maestro y mis compañeros sospechen. Esto no puedo contarselo a nadie. Ni siquiera a Peedee, mi mejor amigo.

Mejor así. Tengo una sola cosa en qué pensar, pero es algo que me llena la mente, que no me deja pensar en otra cosa:

¿Cómo podré vivir sin ella de hoy en adelante?

El maestro empieza con el mismo cuento de todos los años. El rollo más gastado que puede existir. La clásica composición sobre lo que hice en mis vacaciones.

\- En una cuartilla y con buena letra, ¿eh? Tienen una hora para terminar.

Un coro de gruñidos recorre el salón. Habitualmente yo me uniría a ese coro. Pero esta vez no. El ejercicio ha cobrado un nuevo sentido para mí.

"En estas vacaciones hicimos un viaje a la ciudad de Keystone, para visitar a unas amistades de mi papá. Alla conocí a una niña. Mi pequeña y hermosa Peridot.

Ella vive en Suiza, y pasaba los últimos días de vacaciones con su familia en la ciudad de Keystone. Sus abuelos viven en Estados Unidos y son vecinos de los amigos de mi padre. Ella es un poco más bajita que yo, y tiene el cabello más rubio, los ojos más verdes y los labios más rojos que yo haya visto jamás. Es preciosa.

Ella me contó que solamente estarían en Keystone tres días mas, pues tenían que regresar a Suiza y preparar su regreso a las clases y al trabajo.

En esos dias casi no nos separamos, a pesar de las burlas y la lata que nos dieron los demás niños. ¡Estar con ella fue mágico! Siempre he sido amigo de todos, pero con ella fue tan diferente... Nos adivinabamos el pensamiento, disfrutabamos las mismas cosas. Nos separaba medio mundo de distancia, pero habiamos visto las mismas películas y leído los mismos libros.

El penúltimo día nos quedamos un rato solos. Nos sentamos a la sombra de un arbol, y Peri me preguntó si ya había besado a alguien en la boca. Así como en las películas del cine. Estuve tentado a mentirle, pero le dije la verdad. Nunca lo había hecho.

\- Eso es extraño, Steven. Si eres tan lindo... - me dijo mientras sonreía, y comenzó a acercarse a mí...

No tuve mucho tiempo para ponerme nervioso. Sus labios tocaron los míos, y yo me sentí cono si me elevaran del piso. Jamás experimenté algo parecido. Ha sido la sensación más increíble de toda mi vida. Supongo que cuando sea un viejito de unos cuarenta años, seguiré recordando el intenso calor y la suavidad de sus hermosos labios...

Peri sonrió al ver mi cara de sorpresa. Por dios... La sonrisa de mi hermosa Peri es tan contagiosa. Nos abrazamos en silencio un gran rato, y estabamos a punto de besarnos de nuevo cuando llergaron nuestros amiguitos, y ya no volvieron a dejarnos solos en todo el día.

Al día siguiente se fue a su país. Yo le rogué a papá que los acompañáramos al aeropuerto, y estuvimos con ellos en una de las salas de espera.

Unos minutos antes de que pasaran a la sala de abordaje, Peri le dijo a sus padres que quería dar una vuelta, y me pidió que la acompañara. Me tomó de la mano mientras sus padres y el mío nos miraban. No sé que hayan pensando ellos, pero nunca nos dijeron nada.

Estuvimos recorriendo tiendas y pasillos en silencio. Yo aguantaba las ganas de llorar, y parece que a Peri le pasaba lo mismo. La alegría de su cara y su hermosa sonrisa habían cambiado por una expresión de tristeza.

Pasamos por una tienda donde vendían collares, y me gasté todo el dinero que llevaba para comprarle el más bonito. Tenía un dije en forma de corazón, con una letra P. Se lo puse, y ella comenzó a llorar, mientras se mordía los labios y tomaba el dije entre sus preciosas manitas.

No nos importó quien pudiera vernos. Nos tomamos de las manos, nos abrazamos y nos besamos. Esta vez, el beso sí duró mucho más tiempo. Tengo grabadas en mi mente la sensación, el sabor de sus labios mezclado con las lágrimas de los dos...

Cuando su avión por fin despegó, me quedé mirándolo todo el tiempo hasta que se perdió de vista. ¡Nunca pude dejar de llorar!

Papá estuvo a mi lado, y cuando el avión se perdió de vista, me abrazó. Sé que él me entiende muy bien. También sabe lo que es perder a alguien amado.

¿Cómo pude vivir sin ella durante estos doce años? ¿Cómo podré vivir sin ella de hoy en adelante?

¡Está tan, pero tan lejos! Tenemos el correo electrónico, el Internet y los celulares. Ya hemos platicado. Nos contamos lo que hicimos en el día y nos decimos lo mucho que nos amamos.

¡Pero es tan poco lo que podemos hablar! Cuando me conecto, ella casi tiene que irse a dormir. En la escuela no nos dejan llevar los celulares. Estoy ansioso de que llegue el sábado para poder ver por unas horas su hermosisima cara en la pantalla de mi computadora.

Pero no puedo besarla por celular, ni aspirar el riquísimo aroma de su piel por Internet..."

\- A ver Steven. Leanos por favor lo que estuvo escribiendo tan concentrado.

Tomé la hoja y comencé a leer:

\- Estas vacaciones no hice nada especial. Jugué mucho, lei libros y revistas, hice un pequeño viaje a la ciudad de Keystone y contemplé una maravillosa obra de arte en un museo de la ciudad...

Levanto la mirada de mi hoja, y veo que el maestro me mira con asombro e incredulidad. Pero no me interrumpe, ni pone en duda nada de lo que digo.

¿Será que me comprende?

¿Acaso a él le pasó lo mismo muchos años atrás?


	3. Juré protegerte (Connie)

Connie sangraba por mil heridas.

Sumergida en un mar de dolor, volteó hacia donde debería estar Steven. Vio su gema quebrantada, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, extendió su mano. Tomó el agrietado cuarzo rosa, lo besó y lo acunó entre sus manos.

\- Mira este desastre. ¡Y juré protegerte!

Derrotaron juntos a la más poderosa gema; gracias al último golpe de Steven y de su espada.

Pero ya era tarde. Para todo.

Al contacto del cuarzo, Connie sonrió.

\- Al menos, moriremos juntos.

Besó la gema por última vez, y sus ojos se cerraron.


End file.
